darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Dominion journal
The Dominion journal is used to store journal pages received from Dominion Tower. The journal can be received from the Strange face while having one or more of the 20 journal pages in your inventory or bank. If you destroy this journal you will have to get all of the pages back that it holds. They are not saved; however, if you have collected all pages, the journal can be put into one's bookcase to save a bank space. If the player has multiple Dominion Journals, they will not stack in the bank. The odds of receiving a journal page may be influenced by the amount of Dominion Factor accumulated. However, it is common for higher DF (e.g. 150k+) to result in no pages, while being rarely possible for low DF (e.g. 30k) to result in several pages. When the journal is completed, the player gets the following chat message: You completed the book! You shuffle the pages around into a logical order to get a better understanding. Achievement rewards The Journal is required for some of the Achievement rewards. Once unlocked, power-ups will have a chance of appearing in the reward box. *Find half of the Journal pages **The Diminutive bomb power-up *Find all of the Journal pages **The Massive bomb power-up *Dominion Factor of 10,000 and all Journal pages **The Colossal bomb power-up Transcript Page 1 After running into a strange tower, seeking refuge from the inhospitable sand storms outside, I learn it's called the Dominion Tower. It was built many generations ago by a man long forgotten that people now just call 'The Founder'. Page 2 I can't believe it... the tower started talking to me! He (or should that be 'it'?) doesn't reveal much and is very blunt. I was rudely interrupted by some other 'adventurer', but the Tower put him to a grisly end. He doesn't accommodate fools. I'd better watch my words. Page 3 Apparently the man they call The Founder wanted to leave a mark on this world. Something that would be left standing long after he had died. From the effort he put into the tower, he must have really wanted to meet this aim. Page 4 I'm so addicted to fighting in this place. I should get out before I die. But I MUST find more answers. The tower spoke very fondly of The Founder today. I wonder why. He seemed confused as to their connection, like his memory isn't as complete as it used to be. Page 5 The further I venture, the more I learn. It seems The Founder was not much of a warrior himself, not having the right physique or skill for combat. Apparently, quite a sick child. Seems he was very keen to learn about those that had such attributes. Page 6 He had a family of renowned fighters, who dedicated their lives to defeating fearsome monsters across the world. It's no surprise he became 'book-smart' in their techniques and disciplines. I can imagine when growing up, him feeling it necessary to prove himself to his people through knowledge as opposed to an ability to overcome life-threatening situations. Page 7 This tower's...personality is a strange one. I've learned that The Founder was apprehensive that future guardians of the tower would have agendas differing from his own and he wanted someone, or rather someTHING, to look after his tower for him. Something he could trust. I wonder how he conjured up the personality to bind it to the tower. Page 8 The founder had travelled far and wide to gain the knowledge and assistance to build the tower. There was no-way he could build it all by himself. Apparently it took him thirty years to build it. Incredible. Page 9 I'm getting better at these battles now. It's strange to see beasts from my past re-appear as deadly as I remember in front of me. The rewards are set up specifically to entice me. It's like The Founder has control, despite being long dead. Page 10 I learned today that the monsters here are somehow generated from my own subconscious. Apparently, as soon as I touched a surface of the tower, the tower itself was able to read my mind. Strange. I also get the feeling something of the Founder rubbed off on the Tower's personality. Page 11 I've lost track of the time I've spent in here. I know every square of this place as if it were my own home. But there's one thing I can't understand: how tall is this building? And why can't I reach the top? Page 12 That symbol embellishing everything has a meaning! Years ago, each family had a sort of crest. This was the crest belonging to the family of The Founder. Page 13 Most Amazing! I discovered that the tower does have a great many floors, but it is limited! I left a scrap of material on one floor before venturing further up. A few floors later and I had discovered the cloth! Page 14 I think, perhaps, the floors move gradually as you're engaged in battle, or the stairs have some strange shift to give the illusion of climbing. Very clever, but the sort of thing that could drive one mad. Page 15 My family is probably wondering where I am. I'll head back home tomorrow. The tower let slip something about The Founder. I want to try to get more information out of him. I need to be incredibly careful. I think he lied about The Founder. Page 16 Siblings! It makes perfect sense now. Page 17 To pick someone so close and dear to take on the task of looking over the tower for generations. Re-granting life. The tower is apparently very grateful for the gift. The Founder cared for him dearly. Makes sense now why the Tower has bouts of curiosity. Page 18 I discovered that the Founder's mother was a powerful sorceress. It's her command of magic that helped The Founder bind his brother to the tower and inflict the extreme control over anyone fighting within. I also learned that he was critically wounded before being bound - The Founder gave him the opportunity and he accepted gladly. Page 19 Managed to find some scribing on one of the walls. If it’s to be believed, The Founder was born on the very spot the tower was built. Not likely a coincidence. His people were hoping to find peace in the desert, using its lands to stay away from others. Also learned the penalty for being bound was an eroding memory. Sad. Uncle Just arrived! Almost had a heart attack when he saw the giant face! Page 20 He was angry to see where I'd been. He has been sent to bring me home. Seems our village is being accosted by an unknown beast and they need my help. Whatever it is, I imagine it'll be nothing compared to the trials I've faced here. I want to see my family. I just said farewell to the tower. He feels like a close friend now. I probably don't need to be but I feel sorry for him stuck here, missing The Founder. Trivia *It is possible to acquire Journal pages even if all pages have already been discovered. This is done by depositing the book in a P.O.H., and then killing more bosses. It is unknown whether this is a glitch or not, and is still possible. It will only occur when the journal is NOT in your bank or inventory, but in your house. Placing it in your house once you have acquired all pages is STRONGLY recommended, as destroying it forces you to acquire all pages again. *There are only 20 journal pages, but the fully completed Dominion Journal has 26 pages because the pages you get may take up more than one page of the journal. Category:Texts and tomes